


The Future

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the Winchester boys and their fallen angel never expected to get a visitor from their future. And who would have guessed that the kid's parents are in the room with him! But with what the kid has to reveal, will it come out in the right way, or will he muck up the future for good? Will his parents actually admit that they do in fact love each other? Destiel, a little Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Heyo everyone! So, I'm new to the Supernatural fandom so please go easy on me :) 
> 
> I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Bayley, Tauriel, Oliver, Grace, Simon and Lily.
> 
> Please, please review XD

**Dean - year 2013**

So, we hadn't had a case in – what? – a week. Everything was fine: Sammy was good, Kevin was good, I was good, Cas was...well, Cas was Cas, so I suppose that was good. It was kind of nice having a, I suppose you could call it a holiday.

One morning, when everyone else in the Men of Letters bunker was sound asleep, I was up making breakfast. Ever since Sammy and I found the place, and I saw we actually had a _kitchen_ , I couldn't help but want to use it. I mean, just over thirty years of being on the road eating diner food... Well, it was nice to be able to cook. Besides, my burgers and pie were _awesome_! That's why I was making breakfast. Now having four dudes under the same roof, and one of them being a fallen angel that had recently started to love food, we need a fuck load cooked up. That's why I started so early. Trust me, you don't want to deal with a hungry angel, it's not pretty. Luckily, I was practically done when the first lazy assed son a of bitch showed their ugly face.

"Mornin', sleeping beauty." I grinned at my little brother.

He never replied. Sam was always so boring on a morning when we didn't have a case. Sighing, I dropped down onto one of the chairs surrounding the table with a cup of coffee, grabbing some bacon off of the plate I had put down earlier. Mmmm, bacon. Of course I had put healthy crap out for the rabbit I call a brother, but it wasn't breakfast if there wasn't any meat on the table. Man, that sounded like a line you hear out of a bad porno. Chuckling quietly to myself, I just relaxed back in the chair, eating and drinking.

Sam became more human after his first load of coffee, waking up slightly. It was always finny watching my little brother waking up on a morning, reminding me of how it used to be when we were kids, waking up on the road and in different motels. Man, we had some fucked up childhoods. But hey, we were making up for it with this kick ass place we called home! Yeah, I don't think it could have gotten any better for us.

* * *

Five minutes after Sam had filled his coffee mug up for the third time; there was a rather loud crash. The pair of us leaped out of our seats, grabbing our guns, holy water and knives. We walked towards the entrance of the Men of Letters bunker, slowly, only to find... A kid? The kid spun round, jumping backwards when he spotted Sam and me, eyes wide...but not wide with fear.

"Holy crap!" the kid beamed. "It worked! I did it. Hell yeah!"

The kid punched the air, continuing to be amazed with his 'accomplishment'. I frowned, glancing at Sam, keeping my gun trained on him. The kid ended up cutting his shouts off, seeming to remember that Sam and I were there, suddenly looking very sheepish. He pulled out a silver knife from his pocket and ran the blade across his arm and took out a clear flask of holy water, spilling some on to his skin. It was after a few seconds hesitation that Sam and lowered our guns, not taking our eyes of the boy. The kid had dark hair that hung just below his ears like a mop, and from this distance I couldn't tell if it was dark brown or black; blue eyes with tints of green; a little pale; freckles. He had a red t-shirt on and kept fiddling with the hem, a pair of black jeans, trainers and a black leather jacket – it looked like mine, surprisingly. I couldn't help but see he was grinning.

"Man, this place doesn't change much." the kid laughed. "Well, apart from the fact that it gets more 'kid friendly'. But, apart from that, still looks the same."

He walked in further, looking around. What did he mean 'this place doesn't change much'? Who was this kid? How did he know about the knife and holy water deal? Who the hell was he?!

"Who are you...?" Sam started.

"Oh, sorry!" the kid interrupted, turning back round to face us. "I'm Bayley, I'm from the future. Your future. Cool, huh?"

"Our future?" I asked, confused. "Why our future?"

"Oh, well...um... My parents...they told me that they, and a couple of others, found out about me and my siblings by me time travelling back from my time to pay them a visit. Apparently, I'm how they found out they get together and have kids, you know? Help them admit that they're in love and shit."

"So, why are you here?" Sam questioned.

"Because this is where my future parents are."

You know what; forget what I said about everything being fine. This, was so not fine.

* * *

The three of us stayed silent for a few minutes, which was when Cas decided to make an entrance. Well, this would be fun.

"Who is this?" Cas asked, pausing when he spotted 'Bayley'.

"I'm Bayley." the kid replied.

"He's from our future." I explained.

"Why are you here?" Cas demanded, turning back to the kid, staring at him intensely.

Bayley didn't seem the least bit fazed, he just grinned even more.

"I can't really say." Bayley said. "Well, I kind of can. I'm basically here to help my parents realise they want each other; otherwise my sisters, brother and I will never be born. But I can't say who they are and I have no idea what helps them find out."

Cas tilted his head to the side in that kind-of-cute – I will refuse to admit that I thought that – way of his, still staring at Bayley. Cas frowned, taking a step towards him.

"You shouldn't be here." Cas told him. "Leave."

"Leave?" Bayley asked, sounding a little pissed. "Leave?! Oh, yeah! I'll just head back to my time now shall I? Oh, wait, I can't! Because I wouldn't have been born!"

Ok, maybe the kid was a lot pissed. His outburst even surprised Cas, making the fallen angel back up slightly.

"Look, I didn't really want to do this, but this moment, me being here? Yeah, this is a fixed moment in time. Even if I wanted to, I _can't_ leave. Not until I do what I have come here to do." Bayley continued. "Right now, I'm supposed to be out with my boyfriend, but instead I'm here, helping you out, Pa."

Ok. So the kid had a temper on him, this was a fixed moment in time, he was gay and... Wait, what?!

"Did you just call Cas 'Pa'?!" I demanded.

"Balls." Bayley sighed, running a hand through his hair and slumping down onto one of the chairs. "Well, that's one parent told."

"What?" Sam chocked out.

"I am confused." Cas stated.

"Join the club." Sam and I muttered.

* * *

Sam, Cas and I took seats at the table, watching the kid. Bayley had buried his head in his hands, murmuring something about just wanting to go back home. I felt a sorry for the kid, and felt the need to cheer him up. Like I used to do with Sam when we were kids. I barely knew this kid, why was I getting the urge to cheer him up.

"Right, so... Cas is your dad. Ok." Sam nodded. "So, you're an angel."

"Not exactly." Bayley said, cringing as his lifted his face up and dropped his hands.

"You're a Nephilim. You shouldn't exist. You're not allowed." Cas said.

"Yeah, I know. So do my siblings and so do my cousins. We've been told by countless angels that we're abominations; we've heard it a few times when we were first born. Of course, today is the first time I've heard my Pa say anything close to that."

Sam and I glanced at each other, before looking back to Cas and Bayley.

"What's a Nephilim?" Sam asked.

"It's what you get when a human and an angel have a kid together." Bayley sighed. "Half angel, half human. Of course, I'm the only one out of my siblings and cousins who actually has wings. We all have a bit of Grace, but mine's stronger. We don't know why."

"Why are you still alive, if the other angels know?" Cas asked.

"When I was five... They got rid of that stupid, crappy rule. Angels can know have kids with humans if they want to. It's a long story, but my siblings, cousins and I showed them how much of a help we can actually be. Plus, it helps that out family are stubborn as hell."

"Why do you keep saying you siblings and cousins? Why aren't you giving any names?" I wondered.

Bayley smiled a little, turning to me. The kid looked tired, but I guess time travelling would do that to you. As the kid thought about how to reply, I started to wonder who his mother could be. I mean, I couldn't really see Cas hooking up with a woman. Could you? Hell, the dude was still a virgin!

"I'm only aloud to give my name." Bayley answered. "If I give theirs... well, that could change the future."

Right, of course. Why didn't I think of that?

* * *

Bayley was an alright kid, really. The only other kid I could actually stand was Ben, all those years ago. But Bayley was a good kid. But now that he had let slip that Cas was his dad – well, Pa – he had become shyer, quieter. It didn't help that Cas wasn't being very patient with the kid and being so demanding with him. I mean, that would make any kid shy away from people. Bayley had revealed that at some point in the future, before he and his siblings are born, Cas does get his Grace back, which explained the whole how-can-you-be-part-angel question.

We were in the process of trying to find out who the kids mother was when there was the sound of wings.

"Hello, boys." Gabriel's voice sounded. "Miss me?"

"Fuck." Same breathed, amazed.

"Uncle Gabriel?!" Bayley exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you came back in _this_ year!"

"Who's he and why did he call me uncle?"

I couldn't help but laugh quietly at the confusion and shock that hit the trickster archangel.

"Ok, number on, this is Bayley. He's the youngest of Cas' four future kids. Long story." I explained. "Number two, how are you alive?"

"Right... Well, I don't know why I'm back, but this is one hell of a welcome back surprise." Gabriel nodded, his eyes suddenly finding Sam. "Hey, Sam-squatch."

Sam just, gave a small smile, both he and Gabriel just staring at each other. Looking back to Bayley, the kid had gone back to how he was when Sam and I first found him. He was grinning like an idiot, his gaze flicking to each of us in turn and then back again.

"Oh man! Wait until they hear about this! I mean, they're not going to believe that this was the year that uncle Gabriel came back too!" Bayley laughed. "Awesome! You know, my cousins aren't going to believe that their dads acted like this before they got together."

What the actual hell was happening?! Gabriel and my little brother! WHAT?! It was the looks of our faces that must have clued Bayley in to what he said, because he then cringed and started to blush a little.

"Well... Looks like we found out how uncle Sam and uncle Gabriel got together." Bayley laughed, nervously.

Slowly, I turned from Bayley to glare at Gabriel and Sam, disbelief colouring my expression. Sam had gone just as red as Bayley and Gabriel, for once, looked like he didn't know what to say. Sam shrugged as he caught my look, trying to make it seem like he had no idea what was going on. I mean, sure, none of us really know what was going on, but what Bayley was saying was true... My brother and Gabriel?!

"Oh, come on. They love each other, trust me. You complain about all the chick-flick moments all the time." Bayley told me. "Besides, they're happy. And you and uncle Gabe are good friends in the future, dad."

"Did you just call me dad?!" I yelled.

"Oh, crap!" Bayley groaned.

* * *

I was this kid's dad. And so was Cas. And we had three other kids together. How was that even possible?! And Sam and Gabriel get together. And have two kids of their own. What?! Bayley had folded his hands in his lap, face cast down and eyes clenched shut. Everyone was silent, even Cas and Gabriel. Looking at Cas, I could see the confusion in his eyes. Confusion from finding out he's a dad in the future, that he gets his Grace back, that Gabriel's alive and that in the future me and him are a thing.

Sam, Cas, Gabriel and I all looked at each other, silently trying to figure out what to do or say next. I mean what can you do or say when your future son/nephew was sitting _right there_. Son. Son. I was a _dad_ in the future. I had two daughters and two sons. I had a nephew and a niece. Huh. Sammy and I actually would have a family again. I smiled slightly. That sounded quite nice, if I was being honest. And I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for the fallen angel weren't completely platonic – shorted version, I loved Cas, there, I said it. I could see Sam coming to the same realisation as I did as we looked at each other. Well, this was an interesting turn of events.

It was then that we heard a small sniffle. Turning back to Bayley, tear tracks could clearly be seen running down his face, his eyes still clenched shut.

"Hey, you ok, kid-o." I asked, quietly, from where I was sitting next to him.

Another sniffle came from the kid, as he shook his head slowly. I frowned. Looks like parental instincts – or whatever this was – were kicking in early.

"I've mucked everything up, haven't I?" Bayley chocked out, his voice breaking slightly, trying not to cry.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Oh, please. I'm fifteen; I've lived with the four of you since I was born. I know when I've mucked up. I've ruined everything. I knew this would happen! I said his would happen!"

Hesitantly, I reached out and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. What was I supposed to do?

"If this had worked... I probably would be home by now." Bayley added, more tears streaming down his face.

"Look, kid. You didn't do anything wrong." Sam cut in. "You didn't know how you were supposed to do this, you didn't know. You did what you had to do how you thought you had to. You didn't muck up."

Bayley wiped his face with his hands.

"Well, guess I'll find out if I still have..."

We never did get to hear the end of Bayley's sentence, because it was then that he disappeared, the only thing warning us being this flash of light.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Kevin asked as he walked in.

* * *

**Bayley – the year 2037**

"...a time to go back to." I finished, lamely.

I did it! I was home! I shrugged of my leather jacket – my dad' old one – and hung it up of the coat hanger. Looking around, everything was how I remembered it. The furniture, the pictures...everything.

"Bayley, your back." my older sister, Tauriel, grinned, coming over to hug me. "Hey baby bro."

I hugged my nineteen year old sister tightly. My eighteen year old brother, Oliver, and my seventeen year old sister, Grace, appeared round the corner then. Before they had a chance to say or do anything, I dragged them into the hug.

"Dude, what happened while you were there?" Oliver asked, a little concerned.

"Doesn't matter now." I beamed. "Man, I'm glad to be back."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Grace wondered, panicking slightly.

"Trust me, I am. Where are Simon and Lily?"

"Out with uncle Sam and uncle Gabriel." Tauriel replied.

Our eighteen (Simon) and sixteen (Lily) year old cousins always loved spending time with their dads, and the four of them would set aside a day every week to have time together, just the four of them.

"Dad and Pa?" I asked, releasing my siblings.

"In their room." the three replied.

I was running off before they got the last word out of their mouths. I knew the bunker like the back of my hand, growing up there I hoped I would, and it was with my hunter-angel reflexes that helped me skid to a stop outside my dads bedroom door before I crashed into anything. I knocked on it rapidly, willing them to hurry up and open it. When they did, I only launched myself at them.

"See kid-o, Sam told you that you didn't muck anything up." dad told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he did." I smiled. "You know Pa; you were a little scary back then."

"Yes, well, that was then." Pa said, returning my smile. "I was confused back then with what was happening and I did not know how to handle the information. I am sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine, Pa. It was kind of cool to see."

Man, was I glad things turned out right.

* * *

**Dean – the year 2013 **

After we filled Kevin in on everything, out group split up. Sam and Gabriel went to talk...somewhere, while Cas and I went to my room. Both of us were still trying to comprehend what happened. Especially the part about the two of us being, like, married or whatever and having kids.

"So." I started. "Bayley was our fourth kid. Weird."

"Yes. Weird." Cas nodded.

"So, uh... Bayley. He said that by coming here he helped his parents, um I mean us, admit that they, I mean we, love each other or something. Apparently."

"Well that's absurd."

Oh, ok. Yeah, sure. Should have seen that one coming.

"How can I admit it when you know?" Cas added.

Well, that caught me off guard.

"I know?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yes. Well, I assumed you did." Cas replied, as he tilted his head to the side. "It started after I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition, seeing your soul for myself. I thought it was obvious. But I do love you, Dean."

I couldn't help but smile at Cas' reasoning.

"Well Cas', in case you didn't realise, I love you too." I replied.

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his, cutting off any reply. It wasn't just a peck, oh no. Come on, this was me we were talking about. My hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him on closer as Cas' arms snaked around my neck. His lips were as soft as silk and, as always, were reacting shyly against mine. I broke the kiss after a few moments and leant backwards, so we were only a few inches apart. I just looked at him. His face was flushed a dark pink, not quite red. So I leant forward, pressing my lips back to his. My hands tightened around his waist and dragged him closer, as one of Cas' hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer. My tongue brushed against his lower lip, and without thinking for a change, his mouth opened. I slipped his tongue into his mouth, brushing it against his gently. We pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his. Looking at him this time, his face and part of his neck had turned red. I wondered how far past his shirt collar the blush stretched.

Well, looked like the kid didn't muck up the future after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


End file.
